Santa's coming home
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: "He's always working, it's just not fair! I barley get to see him as it is, but this time it's crossing the line... It's Christmas Eve, and he's not even home. All I have in replacement is his favorite black chair that reminds me so much of him..." Roxas is feeling alone this holiday, but he's soon to find a Christmas surprise when he awakes! "Merry Christmas Mr. Claus..."


**HEYYYY, I IST NICHT DEAD! I'm so uber sorry this isn't uploaded on Christmas, but I spent it with my family! I had no time to put this on, so I'm sorry about that... BUT, it's here! So enjoy~~**

"Baby, wake up…"

I crack open my eyes at the husky tone I've grown to love. I yawn and I rub my eyes, coming in contact with the fleece of a soft sweater.

Axel's sweater.

I silently breathe in the intoxicating cologne of his smell as someone gently brushes back my flaxen spikes. The sound of Christmas music softly playing in the background wakes me up even more, along with the dim glow of the tree.

"Mhn, what time is it?" A low chuckle makes me peak out from the sweater sleeves, making a bright grin make it's way onto my face. "Axel, you're home!" I hold out my arms for a hug, which he gladly accepts. He brings me to his chest, burying his nose into my shoulder with a sigh as I wind my arms around his muscular torso.

"I missed you." He mumbles into my neck. I tighten my grip on him as I nod in agreement. "Me too…"

After a few more minutes of hugging, Axel goes back to kneeling in front of his plush recliner that he loves. The one I always fall asleep on, whether he's under me or not. "Did you wait here all night for me?" I nod as I yawn. "Of course. You know I always do." He sighs and he brushes the bags out of my bright blue eyes. "I wish you didn't… It can't be that comfortable to sleep in that old chair."

I smile at him as I snuggle into the black chair. "It smells like you, and it's really warm. It's like your replacement when you're at the store." He laughs, his green eyes flashing with warmth. "You're too cute... And it's 12:01 by the way." I grin happily at him as I stretch. "It's Christmas! Come on, we have to open gifts now!" He chuckles at my enthusiasm before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Just give me a second Rox, I wanna change out of these clothes and get some food in my system. I've been going off of the counter candy while Xemnas wasn't looking."

I give him puppy dog eyes as I bat my eyes at him. "Please Axie? I wanna spend some time with you…" He melts under my gaze and he sighs. "Fine, you win this round my little cupcake. Go wait by the tree, I'll be there soon." I nod and we part ways, him going back into our bedroom and I to the bright tree. There were only two presents sitting under it, but it's not the items inside that really matter to me. I grab my perfectly wrapped one and I hold it in my lap, awaiting my redheaded boyfriends return.

He's always gone until so late at work, so it always makes seeing him a joy. We actually met in a funny way. Back in high school, I met him while he was a mall Santa. Sora and Riku dared me to sit on Santa's lap, so I did. Plus, it helped that I caught a peak at the real 'Santa' during his break. So from there, we started hanging out more and more until we decided to make it official. Well, the mistletoe also helped. Even if it _was_ in the middle of August… The 13th, to be correct.

"Man worked sucked ass today. You wouldn't _believe_ the lines." Axel comes in wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a red wife beater. He sits and I quickly crawl in his lap, making him laugh. "Missed me that much, huh?" A light pink dusts across my cheeks as he grabs his gift. "Well of course I miss you this much. And besides, you make kids happy." Axel kisses my cheek as we swap gifts.

"You always find the bright side in everything, don't you?" Axel works in a toy store for a living, getting to help kids find toys and other things like that. He actually gets paid pretty decent, since he's so good at pleasing children. He's always loved kids and helping others, so he really does enjoy his job. But not when it makes him work overtime and make him spend less time with me… But he's happy, so I'm happy.

"Open you're first Axel!" He laughs and he tears off the paper and bow as I watch his face with joy. His eyes widen as he holds up his gift with a grin. "Babe, it's perfect!" I giggle as he crushes me in a hug before hooking the necklace around his neck. I got him a hand crafted Roman numeral 8 with the light tint of fire that shines in the light. "I was hoping you liked it..." He places a soft kiss on my lips before grinning at me.

"I love it! Now open yours!" I smile as I tear into the paper, finding a small checkered velvet box. I blink down at it as my heart thuds in my chest. "A-Axel, is this…?" He only smiles at me. I look back down at the box and I slowly open it, my hopes rising. I find a large diamond sparkle in the green and red lights, making my voice catch in my throat. My hands start to shake as tears fill my vision, a gasp falling from my lips.

"Roxas Squall Roku, will you make me that happiest Santa on this earth and be my Mrs. Claus?" Tears flood down my face as I shakily put on the ring. "Y-Yes! Yes, a thousand times _yes_!" I turn in Axel's lap, finding tears coming down his tattooed cheeks. I throw my arms around him as I laugh into his shoulder. "Of course I'll marry you Axel! I do I do I _do_!" Axel laughs happily as he hugs me back, rocking us back and forth.

"I'm so glad, Roxas. You're my soul mate, my everything. I love you so much; it makes my heart race at the thought of it all. God I _love you!" _I hug him tighter at the words, making my heart expand. "Actually, that necklace isn't the _only_ present I got you." I pull away from the hug, and Axel smiles and cups my tear-streaked face. "What more could I want? I have a wonderful home, a dream job, and the perfect guy." I bite my lip as I nervously look away.

"I've given you almost everything I could, Axel. But there's, still something you don't have." As he gives me a confused look, I give him a nervous smile as I get off his lap. I dig around behind the tree and I pull out a rectangle box with a fancy bow on it. I hand it to him with w darkening blush. He glances up at me before ripping apart the paper to come across his final present. He cocks his eyebrow as he holds up the sexy red and white lingerie, holding it against himself.

"Uh, Roxas? This isn't gonna fit me, sorry to say." I nervously fiddle with my hands as I glance up at him. "It's, not for you… Well, it kinda is, but you're not gonna be the one wearing it." His eyes widen in realization as he looks from me to the outfit I got earlier today. "You, are gonna wear _this_?" I take the garment as I stand up, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Y-Yeah… I've made you wait for almost three years now, so I feel it's the right time. I was always saving myself for Mr. Right, and he's sitting in front of me. So, I wanted to make our first time special. Sora helped me pick it out…" As he looks me over, I head to the bathroom with a dark red blush. I quickly change into the short see through dress, along with the red panties with a small green bow and little bells hanging off it. The bottom of the dress has red lace along the seam with see through white that hugs my curves up to a red bra thing is supposed to go for girls. I'm obviously not a girl, but Sora said it works anyway. It almost has thin red straps, and there are bells hanging off the middle. I blush as I look myself over in the mirror, trying to pull down the dress that goes barley to my thigh. Sora said that Axel would love it on me, so I can only hope…

I slowly leave the bathroom, my outfit starting to jingle a bit with every step. I quietly tip toe into the living room, where I find a fire started and the tree lights twinkling under the bright flames. I stand next to the chair, petting the soft fabric to calm my nerves. I clench my hand over my heart as a dark blush spreads across my cheeks before I nervously cough. Axel turns from the fire, his eyes widening as he looks over me from head to toe.

"I uh, I'm sorry if I don't look sexy enough for you… I tried to find something nice, so uh, um…" It was hard to try to come up with something while Axel's giving me that feral look. He slowly walks over, his eyes shamelessly roaming every dip and curve. "You look absolutely _stunning, _Roxy." He cups my face before setting his forehead on mine, his strong arms pulling me close to his warm body.

"D-Do you want me to make my famous mac and cheese with little bits of hotdogs cut up in it?" Axel laughs while backing towards the kitchen, pulling me with him. "You really need to make up a short name for that." I pout at him as I get tugged into our small kitchen, perfect for jus the two of us. "But then it wouldn't be special…" He laughs once again before pecking me on the lips. "You're somethin' else, Roxy."

I glare at him as I cross my arms. "What's the supposed to mean?" Axel grins at me while stalking closer. "Well, it means many things." He backs me into the fridge with a gleam in his eye. "But the most important thing it could mean, is a visit." He presses against me while his warm breath washes over my red stained cheeks. "A-A visit from what?" He laughs and he nuzzle his nose into my neck, making me squirm with an embarrassing gasp escaping from my lips. "A visit from the _tickle_ _monster_!" I squeal in laughter as his finger start attacking my sides, making me slide to the floor as he continues his assault. "A-Axel, quit it!" He only smirks as the bells jungle with every twitch and giggle, his fingers digging deeper into my sensitive sides.

"I give, I give!" After a few more minutes of assaulting me, he finally lets me rest. I lie against the cool tiled floor of our kitchen as Axel sits on my waist. "You're an ass…." He laughs and he brushes away my tears from laughing so hard. "But you still love me." I let a smile slip onto my face as I gently kiss his ear. "Yeah, I guess I do… Now lettme up, these panties are riding up my ass like no other." He chuckles as he helps me up and I start cooking, unaware of the lustful stares I'm getting as I buzz around the kitchen.

As I start to stir in the cut up hot dog bits, I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I relax into Axel's embrace as I take out the spoon and I offer some to him. "Taste please." He munches on the small portion I gave him before breaking out into a smile. "It's wonderful Roxy. If it's made by you, it always is." I blush as he nuzzles his nose into my ear, his warmth breath caressing my pale skin. I bite my lower lip as I turn off the stove, suddenly feeling something, strange, pressing against my almost bare ass. "A-Axel, the foods done…" He gently bites my ear while his hands slowly slide down my sides, the warmth of his hands seeping through the thin veil of fabric. "I know. But I think I want my dessert, first."

I squeal as he scoops me up bridal style, carrying me from the kitchen to the still going fire. He gently sets me down in front of the warmth, basking me in the soft glow of the burning wood. He cups my face as I lie down his lips hovering over mine as his eyes undress me. "You, are the sexiest thing on this earth right now." I blush as his hand slowly slides down my side. "R-Right _now_?" What about when this stupid piece of fabric is off? He chuckles as he brushes his lips over my ear. "You'd look sexier _naked_. How about we test my theory?" I blush as his warm hand squeezes my thigh. "I'd love too..."

It was like something from a fairy tail. It was slow and passionate, yet fast and rough. We didn't rush into our climaxes, and we didn't focus on trying to get it done. His hands were so warm and loving, and his kisses were fiery and spicy. It was a time that I will cherish forever… We lay on Axel's old black chair, our bodies slick with sweat as we lay together with only a thin blanket covering our warm bodies. Axel wraps his arm around my waist as I snuggle into his heavily rising and falling chest, his heart beating fast. My breaths come out in short pants as my hair sticks to my forehead, soaked in sweat and other… things… Axel rests an arm behind his head as he grins up at the ceiling.

"That, was bloody _amazing_…" I nod and I kiss his already bruised neck. "_You're_ amazing. You made me feel so comfortable in my own skin, and you didn't make me feel as if I was rushing into things. You let me go at my own pace, and you didn't hurt me in any way. It was a dream come true, Axel…" He kisses my damp spikes as the fire finally goes out, causing me to cuddle up to my pyro for warmth. "I'm so happy that you enjoyed your first time, Roxy. Are you, tired at all?" My eyes widen as I sit up at to look down at Axel.

"You, still wanna keep having sex with me? But I don't have time to get another outfit!" I look around the room to find clothes scattered just about everywhere. "Plus, I think that dress is hanging from the fan..." Axel laughs and he cups my face, causing me to look down at him. He gently smiles up at me as his other hand runs up and down my bare back. "Roxas, you don't need some outfit to make me want to make love with you. You're beautiful smile is all I need to want to please you, sexually and otherwise. But, the outfits are defiantly a bonus." I giggle and I nuzzle into his hand.

"So, that means we can do it again?" Axel's eyes widen as I smirk down at him. "Again? Already?!" I laugh as I lie back down on his chest, pulling the blanket over us. "We can wait until we're _both_ rested. Deal?" Axel nods and he tucks me to his chest, closing his eyes. "Deal. Oh, and merry Christmas Mrs. Claus." I laugh and I lace our fingers together as I drift into sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Claus…"


End file.
